The Guardian
by SadieKain72669
Summary: Elena has lost so much already. So has rick. Can they both find comfort in each other, or will the forbidden fruit remain untouched forever? Rated: M. Smut. Elena/Rick


Elena sat on her bed after diner, she tapped her pen on the edge of her journal. She struggled to get the words out on to the page with Stefan gone full ripper and Jenna gone, she didn't know how to be happy like that again. She looked up hearing a knock on her door frame, "Hey, Rick," She said.

Alaric walked into her room, "How are you doing?" he asked taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

Elena's eye's dropped to the blank page that seemed to be taunting her, "I'm fine, I'm good," she said quickly closing her journal letting her pen mark her place for the moment.

Rick looked at her, "You want to try that again, and this time tell your face?" he asked.

Elena smiled slightly and her eyes darted around the room a moment, "maybe later," she said.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you are strong, Elena, I know you can get through this," he said.

Elena felt tears brim in her eyes when he stood to kiss the top of her head, "I wouldn't be so sure," she said feeling her chest aching with loss all over again. He sat back down beside her and hugged her, "I know it's hard," he said cradled the back of her head in his hand as she cried against his shoulder.

It took her a few moments to pull herself back together and she sat back slightly, Rick wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked into her deep chocolate eyes, "You got this, I promise," he said. Elena didn't know what came over her, next thing she knew she was leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. At first he was stunned, then his hand grabbed her jaw he almost pushed her away, but he kissed her back softly for a moment.

Rick finally was the first to pull away, "Elena," he said softly and stood, "We can't-"

"I know, I just-"

"I'm going to go," he said and left the room without another word.

Elena pressed her hand to her lips in shock. What had she just done? Rick? Really? She walked to the bathroom and pulled up her hair into a mess bun on the top of her head. Elena stared at her reflection a moment before washing her face and getting dressed for bed.

She tossed her dirty clothes in the basket before pulling on her shorts and a tank top and crawling into bed. Her mind swirled every time her eyes closed she felt the warm pressure of his lips on hers, she dozed off once she woke in a sweat, "Damn it," she muttered and threw back the covers seeing it was after 1 in the morning.

She pushed back the loose hairs around her face and walked down stairs. She found her way to the kitchen. She flipped on the dim light over the stove before grabbing a pint of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon. She sat on the stool at the counter prying the lid off the ice cream.

She was heard footsteps on the stairs a few moments before Alaric came in wearing his boxers and white t-shirt, "Oh hey," he said. "I heard something just thought I'd check," he said.

"Want some ice cream?" she asked, "its chunky monkey," she teased.

Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed a spoon, "Never going to let me live that down are you?" he asked and sat down beside her. "Not a chance," she said and took another bite, "What has you up so late?" she asked.

"Grading papers," he said, "What's you're excuse?"

Her dream drifted back making her mouth go dry, "Just can't sleep," she said simply,

"Hm," he said and took a bite. "Well it's a school night you should probably try to get some sleep," he said.

"I'm not really tired," she said and her eyes drifted to his lips half eclipsed in the dim light, "Besides, it's a rule you can't leave ice cream uneaten," she said and took another bite.

Rick laughed and shook his head, "wow," he said grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate off her chin their eyes met a moment.

"Rick," she said softly grabbing his wrist when he pulled away. Everything seemed to happen very quickly. Before she could process his mouth on hers it moved down her throat pulling her onto his lap, his stubble itched slightly. She wasn't use to that. She moaned softly feeling his warm hands sliding up her back.

"Shhh, Jeremy is upstairs," he whispered softly against her throat. Elena tangled her fingers in his messy hair, she looked at his face a moment, and he lifted her kissing her lips deeply. Elena moaned softly against his mouth feeling his tongue against her's. She pushed her hips against his when he set her on the counter. She could feel his erection though his boxers and the thin fabric of her shorts.

"Rick," she moaned softly his hand cupped her breast over her tank top, "Don't stop," she begged.

He smiled and kissed down her throat pulling her tank top down taking her nipple into his mouth. Rick free hand dropped between her legs and rubbed her slowly through her shorts, "You are so wet," he whispered after her nipple was hard.

"I was wet already," she said pushing her hips forward wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling her shirt off quickly. She kissed his throat sliding her fingers over his chest feeling the soft hair that covered him.

Rick moaned softly pushing his hips against her, "Fuck, Elena," he said softly pulling her short off her quickly. He hear Elena gasp as she felt the chilled counter against her bare skin.

She grabbed his shoulders when he pressed against her aching hole. She moaned softly and sliding to the edge of the counter. Rick moaned grabbing her hips thrusting into her kissing her mouth to muffle the moans that slipped out the thrusted into her faster. Elena grabbed the back of his neck kissing his lips between gasps of pleasure, "Yes, Fuck, Yes," she moaned rocking her hips against him.

Rick kissed down her throat feeling her walls tightening on him. He felt her climax coming, his hand slipped to her clit as he pounded into her. He stroked her in hard fast circles.

Elena moaned quietly as she could tugging at his lip as she wrapped her legs around him wanting him deeper in her she wanted every inch of him she fell back on the counter arching her back. He seemed to hit every button she had.

Rick moaned softly thrusting into her. He loved watching her writhe under him, "yes, Elena," he moaned softly kissing her chest as she gripped his shoulders. As she came he couldn't stop his, he groaned softly and kissed her lips as he filled her, "Oh my god," he moaned softly laying against her chest a moment catching his breath.

After a few moments they both felt like they could move again, she sat up fixing her tank top, neither one of them really knew what to say. Rick found his shirt and adjusted his boxers, "I guess we should get to bed," he said.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, I guess," she said and walked out quickly. Elena laid in her bed thinking about what happened and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

Elena rushed down stairs having over slept her hair in a high pony tail wearing her denim shorts and a razor back tank top, she looked at her brother. Jeremy was putting his coffee cup in the sink, "I was wondering when you would wake up," he said. "You should have woke me up," she said and grabbed a pop tart, "Come on," she said and grabbed her car keys.

"Where is rick?" she asked.

"He left early said something about finals to grade," he said

Elena knew finals weren't for another 2 weeks so he was avoiding her, perfect.

Elena crammed her bag in her locker after fishing out the books she needed for history. She never dreaded walking into his class more than this moment. "Everything ok, Elena?" Caroline asked seeming to appear behind her. Elena nearly jumped out of her skin, "damn it, Caroline," she said putting her hand over her heart.

"Jumpy are we?" she asked walking into class and took her set.

Elena sat in her desk behind Caroline putting her books out, she looked up in time to see Rick look away.

"Alright quiet down, good morning everyone," Rick said starting class. He walked up and down the rows of desks as he explained the impacts of the great depression on US history. His leg bushed her's as he passed.

Elena looked at her blank notes knowing the page should be covered in notes. She heard the bell ring and Alaric looked at his watch, "Looks like time is up, I'll see you all tomorrow, don't forget tonight's homework," he said and sat down at his desk, "Elena," he said.

"Yeah, Mr. Saltzman," she said trying to keep it school appropriate.

Rick watched the other students file out, "look, what happened last night," he said softly once they were alone, "It was inappropriate," he said

Elena glanced at the open door and then at him, "I'm 18," she said.

He stood and closed the door, "not only am I your guardian, I'm your teacher," he said.

"I'm aware," she said.

Rick lean against his desk a moment before his hand grabbed the side of her face pulling her into a kiss. Elena dropped her bag kissing him back sliding her arms around his shoulders.

Their mouths worked together as his arms wrapped around her waist, his hand sliding down into her back pocket of her shorts. They stood there kissing a moment before she pulled away, "I'll see you later, I have Bio," she said and grabbed her bag walking out.

Rick sat back watching her ass as she walked out of the class room. She didn't care it was wrong. They had both been hurting so much they deserved a little good. She went to her next class wishing she didn't have to. She was half way though 4th period when she couldn't sit still any longer, "Can I go to the restroom?" she asked.

The teacher nodded and Elena walked out the back of the room. She went to the girl's room and splashed cool water on her face trying to clear her head. She dried her hands walking out of the bathroom. "You have a hall pass, Miss. Gilbert?" Elena turned and saw Alaric standing a few feet behind her.

"Sure don't, Mr. Saltzman," she said holding up her empty hands.

He looked at her a bit more thoroughly then he normally would, "Well, that's bad news for you," he said. "Oh yeah?" she asked. Rick nodded, "oh yeah, come with me," he said walking down the hall.

She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but she had a pretty good idea where this was heading, he ducked into an empty classroom pulling her inside. Elena smiled kicking the door closed a half second before his mouth was on her cradling the back of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

His lips moved to her ear nipping at her earlobe softly, "I wanted to take you this morning so badly," he whispered softly and kissed down her throat. Elena gasped softly and bit her lip feeling her core quake. "I could tell, Mr. Saltzman," she teased.

Elena felt his hard on through his jeans when his hips pressed forwards against her's, she kissed him again pushing him backwards onto the chair behind the desk before straddling his lap. She rolled her hips against him teasingly.

Ricks strong hand gripped her ass pulling her closer kissing her deeply before pulling her shirt over her head, "this class room is only empty till 5th period," he said and kissed down her chest. Her smooth olive tone skin was intoxicating,

Elena stood a moment and slid her shorts off revealing she hadn't wore panties that day. Rick grabbed her hips and kissed her stomach and up over her breasts as she sat back on his lap. Their lips collided again and she worked hit pants open and stroked him once he sprang free from his boxers.

"Mm, Elena," he moaned softly as her hands wrapped around him. He slid his hands up her back and kissed her lips deeply.

Elena slid down on him and kissed lips deeply as she rode him, she tugged at his lip drawing a moan from him. She could feel the pressure of him in her low belly and she kissed down his throat.

Alaric's head fell back and he gripped her firm ass as she rode him, "Don't stop, Elena," he begged and grabbed her long pony tail and forced her head back, "Rick!" She gasped and pushed her hips faster gripping the back of his neck as his mouth tugged at her nipples.

Elena felt the pressure building in her core till she exploded and shaking ion his lap. She felt his grip tighten on her as she shook his hot seed filled her. He kissed her lips a moment before they heard the bell ring out and they parted and Elena dressed quickly and smoothed out her hair.

Rick walked up behind her when she pulled her tank top back on, "I'll see you at home?" he asked kissing the side of her throat.

Elena smiled cocking her head to the side slightly, "I can't wait," she said and walked to the door when Rick smacked her ass.

 ****Would you like to read more? if so Leave a Review and let me know.****


End file.
